<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exactly what he wants by nightmarefuckboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645043">exactly what he wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy'>nightmarefuckboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>miya and his puppies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BIRTHDAY SEX!!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET KITTEN, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reki and langa have sex with miya for his bday hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>miya and his puppies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exactly what he wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya sends a message to their group chat after he gets dismissed from school. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[Slime Simps Chat]</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miya (me): it’s my birthday 2dai ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dumbass:  was gonna txt u l8r. hbd!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Onii-san: I already texted you this morning. Did you get my picture of the cat on a board? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miya (me): yus i did ;3c thnk u &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miya (me): reki u sux (˵¯͒⌢͗¯͒˵) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dumbass: WHAT?? I WAS GONNA TEXT U L8R!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miya snickers at Reki’s response as he swerves on and off of the sidewalk around the other kids walking home. He doesn’t normally skate and text, but this conversation is already off to such a delicious start. He can’t miss out on a chance to mess with his puppies. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miya (me): wat r u gunna do 2 make it up 2 me ಗಾ ﹏ ಗಾ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dumbass: …  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Onii-san: We promised you we’d come over later, remember? Reki and I have a special birthday gift for you. We’re coming over later to give it to you, remember?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How could he forget? A week ago, he convinced his parents that all he wanted for his birthday was for them to treat themselves to a night on the time. </p><p> </p><p>“You spend so much time managing my life and helping me get on the national team. When was the last time you guys spent a night together, just the two of you?” He had said sincerely. His mother nearly burst into tears over how considerate and wonderful her son is, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn't want you to spend your birthday alone, though. Who’s going to watch you and keep you company on your big day?” His father said. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Miya knew exactly who would be keeping him company. “Don’t worry about that. I bet Reki and Langa would be more than happy to babysit. They’re always looking to make some extra cash,” he said, laying the sweetness in his voice on extra thick to perfectly mask his devious intent. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s awful nice of them,” his mother said, giving him one final squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is, Mom.” </p><p> </p><p>His puppies leapt at the opportunity, as Miya expected them to. Money aside, it’s the perfect excuse for the three of them to be completely alone. Four hours of undisturbed bliss where they could do whatever they want under the guise of an innocent mini-birthday party. Miya doesn’t want to jinx anything, but he’s certain he’s going to lose his virginity tonight. It’s really the only thing he wants for his birthday, really. He’s spent too long taunting his puppies with scandalous nudes and long video calls where (with the help of one custom made, ribbed dildo that he may or may not have bought with stolen credit card information—it’s fine, it was Adam’s credit card information that he got from Langa) he shows them just how good he is at riding cock. </p><p> </p><p><em>Miya (me):</em> <em>yeh nd i cant wait ( ˘ ³˘)❤ wat did u get me ????</em></p><p> </p><p><em> Onii-san: </em>   <em> That’s a surprise.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dumbass: i kno ur gonna like it tho!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miya rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling at Reki’s attempts at trying to save face. Miya’s going to make sure he gets what’s coming to him later for sure. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miya (me): if u say so ＜(●｀∀´●)＞” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> He better get a good gift from those two slimes... Otherwise he’s going to have to punish them for making his birthday a shitty one. </p><p> </p><p>-0- </p><p> </p><p>Reki and Langa show up on his doorstep right on time, holding a box wrapped with cat-print paper, sporting a large red bow, as well as a small bundle of balloons. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday Miya-kun!” They both shout. </p><p> </p><p>“My! How nice of you boys to bring Chinen some gifts!” Miya’s mother beams, ushering the boys inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you M’am,” Langa says politely as he hands Reki the box so he can take off his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t show up empty handed! That would be mega rude!” Reki explains, flashing a toothy smile and a thumbs up while still holding the box and balloons with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren’t you two the sweetest things! Let me take those and set them on the table.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki nods, handing the gift and balloons over to her so she can place the box on the kitchen table. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s see…” Miya’s father walks towards, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He hands Langa two two-thousand yen notes. “This should be enough for dinner and a little extra for you to keep?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be more than enough, thank you.” Langa takes the money and bows his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go spending it all on birthday treats!” Miya’s mother says with a chuckle and opens the coat closet. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we won’t,” Langa reassures them. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you can count on us!” Reki grabs Miya and pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing his fist against the top of his head and missing up his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“We promise we’ll take good care of Miya. After all, it’s his birthday! We want to make tonight <em> extra special </em> for him,” the dark undertone in his voice is subtle—clearly going unnoticed by his parents by the way they smile and nod. But Miya doesn’t miss it. He feels it in his spine as Reki says it centimeters away from his ear, making his back arch reflexively in Reki’s hold. Whatever those slimes have planned, Miya is immediately interested.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very good. Chinen, honey, you have my cell number if there is an emergency,” his mom says as she pulls on her coat. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mom,” Miya says, trying to fix his hair while still captive in Reki’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, best get a move on. We don’t want to be late for our reservation,” his dad says, checking his watch after putting his coat on as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a great time,” Langa says. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy yourselves!” Reki adds. </p><p> </p><p>Miya knows <em> he’s </em> going to enjoy himself tonight.</p><p> </p><p>-0- </p><p> </p><p>As soon as his parent’s car leaves the driveway, Reki and Langa usher Miya to the kitchen to open his present. Miya stares at the cats on the wrapping paper. Their beady eyes mock him with their innocence because the contents of this box are probably the farthest thing from that. He can hear their teasing meows in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nya! You know there’s something spicy in this box! Nya! If your Mom opened this box she’d be pissed! Nya! Nya! If your Dad opened this box he’d be mortified! Nya! Nya! Nya!”    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much, but it’ll come in handy,” Langa says. </p><p> </p><p>Miya raises an eyebrow and clicks the back of his teeth with his tongue. “Come in handy for what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You gotta open your gift to find out!” Reki teases, poking Miya’s chin. Miya wants to bite Reki’s finger, but he refrains. He’s fourteen now, he’s better than that. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. If it sucks I’ll just kick you both out and pocket my old man’s money.” Miya shrugs and unties the red ribbon. </p><p> </p><p>“Now hold on! You can’t just kick us out!” Reki protests, stomping his foot indignantly. “Just because it’s your birthday, it doesn’t mean you get to act like a bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Funny, I’ll remember that the next time you want to FaceTime with me and Langa,” Miya snaps back. Reki immediately shuts up, pressing his lips into a thin line and huffing to fold his arms across his chest. He’s a good dog, he knows not to test Miya. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t argue…” Langa sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“He started it!” Reki shouts, pointing at Miya as he calmly folds the ribbon in half and sets it down beside the box.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Miya smirks, sending a pointed glare towards the red head. Reki is honestly too cute when he gets flustered, all red cheeked and sputtering nonsense syllables as he attempts to come up with some zippy one liner. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>S</em><em>hitty Kitty!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Not that zippy, but Miya will take it. He goes back to unwrapping his gift, gingerly pulling tape from the sides and unfolding the creases of the wrapping paper to reveal a shoebox for blue converse—just like Langa’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You got me Langa’s old shoes? That’s not very special...” </p><p> </p><p>Langa shakes his head no. “Open it, you’ll like what’s inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Miya raises an eyebrow, skeptical but still curious enough to not immediately dismiss them. He opens the top, pulls back the wrapping paper, and immediately freezes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ See we told ya you’d like it!” Reki says, teasing tone back in action, and rests his head on Miya’s left shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“And the best part is, you’re going to get to use one,” Langa adds, nuzzling his nose into Miya’s right and placing soft, chaste kisses on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m gonna get… To… Use…” Miya’s voice begins to shake, a light treble that he barely ever allows himself to use. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that about kicking us out if the gift sucked?” Reki gaods him, nibbling on his earlobe. “You still gonna kick us out?”  </p><p> </p><p>Miya swallows, despite his throat and mouth being dryer than dry. “N-no,” he squeaks, frowning at the sound of his own voice breaking.</p><p> </p><p>A yellow and gold box of condoms. It’s exactly what Miya wants for his birthday, but he never in a million years thought those slimes would actually give him some, let alone imply that he’s going to get to <em> use </em> one on them. </p><p> </p><p>God he hopes he’ll have enough time to fuck the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I was going to be real upset if you kicked us out before showing us if we got the right size for you,”  Reki murmurs into the shell of Miya’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“And what if they don’t fit?” Miya begins to panic. They can’t <em> not </em> let him fuck them after dangling the option in his face. It’d be cruel and unusual punishment—it’s his birthday dammit! </p><p> </p><p>Langa chuckles, walking his index and middle finger along Miya’s lap and stopping at the bulge forming in his crotch. “That’s not going to stop us from having our fun, we just wanted to make sure we took the proper precautions. Are you alright with that?” He applies the slightest pressure to Miya’s firmness, making the boy shudder and inhale sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Miya wheezes on an exhale. This is going to be the best birthday ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s go then—” Langa starts. </p><p> </p><p> “—we don’t want to waste any time,” Reki finishes. </p><p> </p><p>-0- </p><p> </p><p>His puppies really take their time showering him with kisses all over his body beneath the pink LED lights while Miya’s newest obsession plays softly in the background on his record player. After all, this is the first time Miya’s actually let them touch him like this. Sure they’ve stolen concealed kisses in the back seat of cars and underneath the half-pipes near the old abandoned mine, but that’s kid’s stuff. He needs open mouths sucking on the pale skin of his lithe torso—leaving pink and purple bruises that blossom around deep, crescent moon bite marks. He needs teeth pulling and abusing his tender nipples—those little pleasure buttons that Reki and Langa immediately latch onto and do everything in their power to make Miya’s toes curl and drive him wild. And above all else, he needs both their faces shoved into his groin—one swallowing his dick whole while the other suckles and prods his tight oh-ring along with lubed up fingers. </p><p> </p><p>He gets all of it and more. </p><p> </p><p>His puppies, finally able to get a taste of their precious little kitten, are so greedy tonight. Reki, eager little bastard, doesn’t stop kissing him. He seems to be getting off more from sliding his tongue down Miya’s throat, whimpering eagerly while combing his fingers tenderly through Miya’s hair. Meanwhile Langa, the sadistic bastard, flat out ignores him when Miya begs him to stop massaging his prostate so he won’t cum so soon. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You don’t like it when I touch you there?” Langa growls, rolling the nerve beneath his index and middle finger slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I just… I just… I—Ah!” Miya sobs, breaking away from Reki’s lips and wiggling away like a frightened cat—clawing at his bedsheets in a sad attempt to crawl away.  </p><p> </p><p>Reki immediately lets Miya scrabble to his pillows and grabs Langa by the wrist to cease his teasing. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. We’ll make him cum soon,” the red head reassures his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Langa—pale cheeks flushed scarlet—nods and pushes his ice-blonde hair out of his face. The sweat from his brow helps to keep his bangs behind his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“He also needs to tell us,” Reki crawls over to Miya and kisses up his trembling thighs until he reaches the small of his back and kisses the dimples there. “Which one does he want to fuck first?” he murmurs, dragging his scorching tongue along the ridge of his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahhh!” </em>Miya mewls, reflexively grinding his hips into the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing prepped before we got here,” Langa says, joining Reki in kissing Miya’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta tell us, kitten. How do you want your first time to go?” They say at the same time, rolling Miya over to lie flat on his back, arms flopping to their sides and legs splaying open. They look so fucking hot—toned heaving and wanton eyes making the <em> hardest </em> eye contact Miya’s ever experienced. </p><p> </p><p>Is he allowed to take a moment to think about it? </p><p> </p><p>Apparently not, since those greedy slimes are already closing in on him with disgusting smirks on their faces. They threaten to mark his neck with bruises that will match the ones on his torso with chaste, play bites and have the gal to giggle while they do it.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let me fuck Reki first...” Miya moans weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a feeling you were going to say that,” Reki gives a defeated sigh and kisses Miya’s cheek. “Grab the box, Langa.” </p><p> </p><p> Turns out, Miya’s just barely thick enough to fit into the latex.  </p><p> </p><p>Langa did the honors of rolling the condom down onto his aching cock with his mouth. “<em> Is there anything this guy can’t do?” </em>Miya manages to think to himself despite barely having a grip of his cognitive functions. </p><p> </p><p>Reki lies beside Miya, propped up on his mountain of pillows, and ushers him to slide between his open legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready, kitten?” Reki says, leering with half lidded eyes. Miya can’t help but stare at Reki’s hole, or rather what’s shoved into it—a blue base that completely hides his rim. Was this inside Reki the entire time?! How did he survive?! </p><p> </p><p> Miya blinks and nods, mouth hanging open. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna need you to take it out then…” Reki blushes, removing his headband and scratching the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday to me,” Miya sighs, just barely registering that he just said that out loud. He places one hand on Reki’s knee, holding it open, and reaches down to hold the butt-plug’s base. Reki winces, biting his lower lip and screwing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>As he starts to pull, Miya feels Langa’s hands on his body again, caressing <em> everywhere </em> while kissing his trapezius. That combined with Reki’s desperate whimpers (like the goddamn puppy he is) as the plug stretches his rim while it exits his body, really do a number on Miya’s sanity. They’re just dumb slimes. He should fight back and make them pay. He should be trying to one up them. He should have all the control. </p><p> </p><p>Yet Miya lets them guide him every step of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Langa takes the plug from Miya once it’s out and throws it somewhere across his bedroom (he’ll have to find that later before his parents get home). He spreads Miya’s cheeks and rubs his lubed up condom clad cock—hard and thick like an iceberg—against his own hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Do this to Reki,” Langa suggests, voice low and reminiscent of another ruthless skater that strikes fear into Miya’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>Miya nods and crawls closer. Langa places his hands on Miya’s hips and helps him align himself with Reki’s rim. </p><p> </p><p>Reki is so loose—<em> so ready </em> to get railed. His hole is practically leaking lube that’s been shoved in there for God only knows how long. It still reeks of its cherry flavor, tickling Miya’s nostrils and making his nose twitch. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly now…” Langa murmurs and rocks his hips along with Miya’s. They sink into each other—Langa filling Miya and Miya filling Reki. And Reki takes the weight of the both of them with a pleased groan.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, kitten. Show me what you got.” Reki grabs Miya’s face in his hands, gently pulling him in for a searing kiss. The three of them rock back and forth lazily, riding the wave of their pleasure in bliss. </p><p> </p><p>Miya feels beyond stuffed. Langa’s length drives deep into him, hitting that extra sweet spot after only a few carefully placed thrusts. Meanwhile, Reki’s soft, inner walls clench around him, creating this mind numbing pressure. And Reki’s <em> still </em> kissing him, deepening it any chance he gets by sucking on his tongue or lower lip—letting it pop out through his teeth.  </p><p> </p><p>Miya’s body is really going through it—overstimulated on all fronts. Top to bottom, back to front, he’s one huge ball of nerves that is going to explode at any moment. And this is truly the only way he wants to spend his birthday. </p><p> </p><p>“I—I—I can’t h-hold it…” Miya manages to gasp after Reki pulls away from sliding their tongues against each other. A wet strand of their saliva still connects them. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can cum,” Reki coos, cleaning Miya’s lower lip with the pad of his thumb. Miya lets his eyes roll to the ceiling, fluttering shut as he sucks Reki’s thump and increases the tempo of his thrusts—effectively taking the reins from Langa. </p><p> </p><p>Langa huffs, moving his grip to Miya’s torso and quickly matching Miya’s erratic pace. They fuck into each other—wild and wanton—while their moans and cries completely drown out the twinkling music in the background. </p><p> </p><p>Thank <em> fuck </em> Miya’s parents aren’t home.</p><p> </p><p>They cum nearly at the same time, Miya emptying hot into Reki first, then Langa spilling into Miya, with Reki shooting cum onto his chest. They flop onto Miya’s mattress—a pile of heaving limbs with Miya in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Miya.” Langa says softly, looking as beautiful as ever with blue eyes hazy and his body glistening with sweat, and kisses Miya’s hot cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope you liked your gift,” Reki adds, also looking hot with his lopsided smirk and sex hair, and kisses Miya’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Miya shivers, pulling his puppies into his sides and nuzzling into them for warmth. “It was alright, for my first time,” he admits with a huff. It was more than alright, but he’s going to tell the bare minimum of the truth with those two.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYA I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED 😭😭😭😭😭😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>